A beautiful love song
by Beautiful love song
Summary: Kagome has moved to Hanyo High and meets Inuaysha, Sango and Miroku. InuKag, SessKag, And some MirSan when i feel like it. Lol Please R
1. New school, new friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

"_Ok Kagome. Just walk in, go to your locker, get your stuff, and go to math class." _Kagome said to herself as she walked up the school stairs.

When she got to her locker, 101, she saw a girl opening the locker right beside her.

She had soft brown eyes and coffee colored hair. "Hi. Are you the new girl?" The girl said turning to Kagome. "Uh…yea I'm Kagome Higurashi." The girl smiled. "I'm Sango Hinata." A boy with dark hair and a rat tail waked up behind Sango. "And this is Miroku Preita." She said pointing a thumb at him. The bell rang. "Time for math class." Sango and Kagome both said in unison.

They looked at each other. "Stop that!" They said at the same time again. They burst out laughing.

They walked into their math class. The teacher was nowhere to be seen. Sango and Kagome took a seat in the back. A boy with long silver hair and white dog ears sat next to Kagome. "You the new chick?" He said looking at her. "Um..yea I'm Kagome Higurashi." "Well I'm Inuyasha Taisho." The boy said with a toothy grin.

Kagome leaned over to Sango. "What's the deal with him?" She said pointing to Inuyasha. "Not much. He moved here at the beginning of the year. He's one of Miroku's friends. And I swear some of Miroku has rubbed off on him." "Ohhh.Is that a good thing?" "No. Miroku is a perv."

The teacher walked in. "Sorry I'm late class. I see we have a new student. My name's Mrs. Tsubaki." " I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said standing up and shaking hands with her math teacher.

Half way through class, Kagome had written words on a piece of paper. None of witch were about math. Inuyasha looked over at her page. This is what he saw:

You said the way my blue eyes shined,

Put those Georgia stars to shame that night

I said: "That's a lie"

Just a boy in a Chevy truck,

That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,

On back roads at night

And I was right there beside him all summer long

And then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone

"Did you write that?" He asked. She looked up. Covering her page. " Um, Yeah. It's not that good. I just like to sing…." She said blushing.

The bell went. The rest of the day went by fast. After school Kagome was walking alone in the hallways to the front doors. "Hey there sexy!" A husky voice called from behind her. She held her books closer to her chest and turned around. Inuyasha was there. He had that same toothy grin on his face.


	2. A warm arm to hide under

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

He walked toward her. He was waving and smiling. "Y-yes?" She stammard. "Want me to drive you..home?" He asked seductively in her ear. "Uh…I usually walk..but..okay.." She was blushing madly.

They were driving in his silver convertible. Inuyasha's silver hair was blowing widely in the wind. "Kagome. You are hot. Wanna go out sometime." He said, never taking his eyes off the road. "Um…I don't know you that well…" She said quietly. "Ok. I was just asking. If you don't want to that's fine. We can hang out tomorrow if you want…Miroku is inviting us all to his house after school." He said. "Ok. That sounds fun" Kagome said. "Hey..my mom isn't home right now..want to com in and have some pop or something?" Kagome said blushing again. "Ok. You do know I may be staring at your breasts the whole time though. Right?" He said. "Perv!" Kagome said looking at him.

They got to her house. "You live in a shrine?" Inuyasha asked. "Yup" Kagome said, walking up the stairs to her house. When they got in, Kagome put her bag down by the door and ushered Inuyasha to do the same. She walked up to a calendar on the wall. "Hm. One more day of school until summer break." She said, taking off her jacket. Underneath her jacket was a tight black tank top and she had faded jeans on. _"Wow. Why is she so hot all of a sudden?" _Inuyasha thought. She sat down on the couch. "Want to watch a movie?" She asked. "S-Sure.." Inuyasha said shaking any thoughts of Kagome out of his head. "You can pick on of the ones on the shelf over there." She said pointing to a shelf beside the T.V. He walked over to it. He picked up saw 3. "How about this one?" He asked holding the DVD up. "Um…That's Sota's but okay." Inuyasha could smell some sort of fear on her. He put it in and sat next to her.

Kagome hardly got to watch the movie because her face was buried in Inuyasha's arm the whole time. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry if I am annoying you…I can stop.." She said. "No. That's ok." He said smiling.

After the movie, they went into her room. There was a guitar on her bed. "You play guitar?" He asked. "Oh..yeah. I use it when I sing." "Can I hear you?" Inuyasha asked sitting on her bed. "Oh. Ok." She said sitting next to him and picking up her guitar. She started playing.


	3. A beautiful birds song

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

"This song is called 'Stick with you'." She said.

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
Seems like everybody is breaking up  
Throwing their love away  
I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say 

Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

I don't want to go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind  
See the way we ride  
In our private lives  
Ain't nobody getting in between  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say

Nobody's going to love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody's going to take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you  
My baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you

She stopped. Inuyasha's jaw had dropped. "You are so awesome!" "I'm not that good.." Kagome said setting her guitar down. "Yes! You are!" He said. She smiled at him. "Thanks."

They went down stairs. She got out some left over pizza. "Want some?" She asked. He nodded and she gave him one. After they ate, Inuyasha said good bye and he left.

Kagome went up stairs into her bathroom. She took off her clothes and got into the shower. The hot water streaming down her body. The raven haired beauty started to sing.

When she was done, she got out, and wrapped herself in a towel. The doorbell rang.


	4. Pervert!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

"Hold on!" Kagome yelled from the top of the stairs. She was still in just her towel. She went to the door and opened it. "Hello?" She said. "Inuyasha?!" She said as she turned 24 shades of red. "I um.." Inuyasha stammered as his eyes fell down to her breasts. "Inuyasha!! Are you starring at my breasts?" Kagome asked angrily. "I um…" Inuyasha couldn't help but think of him laying on top of her, feeling her soft, smooth skin. "Inuyasha!" She yelled as she slapped his face. He finally snapped out of it. "Huh? I um came to get my bag…I left it here." He said looking away shyly. "Oh. Well, here it is." Kagome said shoving it into his chest then slamming the door shut. _"What is that perverts problem!" _She thought as she walked back up the stairs.

She was laying on her bed, when the phone rang. "Hello?" She asked. "Hi. Listen, I'm really sorr-" The voice was cut off by Kagome hanging up the phone. "Serves him right!" She said. The phone rang multiple times, over and over. Kagome never picked up.


	5. Forgivness and a dare!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

Kagome woke up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, she put a towel around herself and went to her closet. "Hmmm…" She said, examining her very full closet. She pulled out a black and yellow striped shirt and a black and yellow striped mini skirt. Then she pulled out a pink bra. When she put all of her clothes on and examined herself in her mirror she found that anyone standing behind her could see her pink bra. She sighed. _"Oh well." _She thought.

She was walking to school when she heard a car honking at her. She turned around. It was Miroku. "Hey! Want a lift?" Kagome looked in the passenger seat. Inuyasha. "No. That's ok. I can walk" she said looking away. Inuyasha leaned over to Miroku and said something to him. He immediately stopped the car. "You did what?!" He said looking at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kagome kept walking.

"I do that to Sango, but I didn't do it on her first day if school!!" Miroku said, starting the car again. "I know..I just couldn't help myself! I couldn't take my eyes off of them!" Inuyasha said looking at Kagome as they passed her.

Kagome walked in the halls, then someone bumped into her. Her papers went flying. "Oh no!" She said, scrambling to pick them up. "I can help you." A husky voice said from above her. She looked up. A man with white hair and pointy ears bent down to help her. "Um..Thanks. It was my fault though.." She said picking up her math book. "Are you that new girl? Kagome?" The boy said handing her her papers. "Yes. That's me. Who are you?" She asked, standing up. "I'm Sesshoumaru Taisho." He said. "Your…Inuyasha's brother?" She asked confused. "Yeah. I'm here to pick up my girlfriend. Me and her are skipping class today." He said looking around. "okay. I should get going then. Bye!" She said walking towards her history class.

When she walked in, she took a seat between, you guessed it. Inuyasha and Sango. "Hi. Inuyasha said you were mad at him." Sango said to her. Kagome tolled Sango about everything that happened yesterday. "Pervert!" Sango said to Inuyasha. "Kagome I'm sorry! Please forgive me! At least still come to Miroku's house after school today!" He said, pleading. "Ok. Fine, I forgive you." She said writing a new song on a piece of paper.

At the end of the day, their last class was Gym class. After they all got changed into their shorts, they went into the gym. Inuyasha came up to Kagome and said "I like your pink bra!" He had that smile again. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango just laughed a little. Kagome had started singing quietly to her self as she warmed up for volley ball. " When you think Tim Mcgraw, think my favourite song, the one we danced to all night long.." A boy in a pony tail walked up behind her and snapped her bra strap. "Ah!" She yelped a little. "Hey hottie! Why don't you leave this hound dog and get with a real dirty dog." The boy said smiling seductively. "Um.." She said quietly. "A hound dog huh?" Inuyasha said angrily. "Leave her alone. Or I will punch you so hard, you'd think she would ever get with you!" Inuyasha said holding up a fist. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and put her hands over his fist and lowered his hand. "He's not worth it." She said looking over her shoulder at the boy again. He walked away. "Thanks Kagome. It could've gotten bloody over there." He said smiling.

After school Miroku gave her a ride to his house. Along with Sango and Inuyasha. When they got there, they decided to play truth or dare. "I'm first!" Sango said. "Kagome! Truth or dare!" she asked happily. "Dare!" Kagome said. "I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with Inuyasha!" Sango said with an evil grin on her face. "Damn you Sango…" She said under her breath as she walked toward the closet with Inuyasha. They went in. Miroku laughed as he put a chair up to the door, so they couldn't get out. "Kagome…are we supposed to kiss or something? I've never played this before." He said, looking around in the pitch black closet. " Um…the boy is supposed to do whatever he wants to the girl for 7 minuets." Kagome blushed. "Ok.." Inuyasha said as he leaned in toward her. She could feel his breath on his lips. _"She smells like vanilla…" _Inuyasha thought as he leaned in closer. Kagome's heart was racing.


	6. A confession and an invite

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

"_What should I do? What should I do!" _Kagome thought to herself frantically. She felt Inuyasha's nose touch her own. She blushed. "Kagome…" Inuaysha whispered. They couldn't even see each other. It was too dark. Kagome felt a hand on her cheek. _"Just do it Inuyasha! Kiss her!" _The voice in his head tolled him. His lips touched hers very lightly. They heard the door open. Inuyasha took his hand off of Kagome and their lips were no longer together. They got up. Kagome was shocked and she didn't say anything. It was her turn to do a truth or dare. They sat back on their chairs in Miroku's living room. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Kagome asked. "Truth." He said, trying not to look at the mysterious locket around Kagome's neck.

"How many girls have you dated?" She asked. "About…5 or 6. Not many." He said. "Ok. Your turn." She said twirling her locket around her finger. "Kagome, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Who gave you that locket?" He said, his ear twitching. "It was my old boyfriend….I don't even want to say his name…" She said dipping her head down so her bangs covered her eyes. Tears streamed down her face. "Nice going Inuyasha!" Miroku said leaning over to him. Inuaysha felt a twinge of guilt go through him.

Sango went over to Kagome and rubbed her back saying "What happened? You can tell me Kag.." She said in a comforting tone. "It…Was a car accident…Back at my old town.." She didn't stop crying when she said this. Sango gave Inuaysha an evil stare. This scared him.

After Kagome stopped crying, Inuyasha went and sat beside her while Sango and Miroku went into the kitchen. "I'm…So sorry." He said. She looked at him, but didn't say anything. _"I have to do something to get her mind of her old boyfriend!" _ He thought strongly about this. Without thinking, he opened his fat mouth again. " You want to hang out at my house this weekend?" Kagome looked away. "Ok." She said. "Want to go now? Looks like Miroku and Sango'll be in there for a while…" He said as they listend to the pleasuring noises coming from the other side of the kitchen door. "Ew…Ok." They got up and left. "Can we stop at my shine and I can get my things?" She asked as they got into his silver convertible. "Sure." They started driving. Kagome's midnight black hair was blowing wildly in the wind. When they got to her shine, she ran up the steps and was in there for about half an hour getting all her things. When she came outside to his car, he had the music blasting. A song called My Love by Justin Timberlake was on. Inuaysha had put his sunglasses on now. The sun was beating down on Kagome's black hair. Inuaysha smiled at her when she was walking down the shine stairs. She had changed her shirt. She was now wearing a white spaghetti strap, and that same pink bra. She tossed her bag in the back seat and hopped into the passenger seat. She started singing my love by J.T. "I can see us holdin' hands, walking on the beach our toes in the sand…" She fumbled with her seatbelt a little. They took off for Inuaysha's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He he. I hope you like it. Please review. This is my first fanfic..so bear with me. Lol. Ttyl

-Beautiful love song.


	7. Inuyasha! Perv!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

"Wow…big house…" Kagome said as she gazed at the mansion standing in front of her. "Yeah. My family is rich. I'll show you your room." He said as they entered his house and went up the stairs. They walked into a room with cream walls and a king sized bed with a yellow quilt on it. It also had a walk in closet and lavender drapes on the windows. It had a full length mirror on the wall by the closet too. "No way, this is my room? Awesome!" She said trying not to sound _too_ excited. "Yeah. Unfortunately, this room doesn't have a built in washroom. You'll have to use the one down the hall. I'm right down the hall too, if you need me." As he said the last words, he wiggled his eyebrows. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. He walked away, with his hands in his pockets. Kagome unpacked her stuff and walked downstairs. There were lots of maids in the house. So far Kagome had counted 12. Inuyasha was in the kitchen, raiding the fridge. Kagome was hungry. "What'cha doin'? She asked him. "Eating.." He said with a sandwich in his hand. "Want one?" He asked handing her one. She took it.

After their sandwich they watched television for about an hour. It was about 8pm now. "I'm going to go get my pajama's on." Kagome said as she walked up the stairs. She looked in her bag. "Oh no…" She said as she threw her stuff on the bed looking for her P.J's. "Damn! I forgot them!" She stood at the top of the long winding stairs. "Inuyasha! I forgot my P.J's, can I use something from here?" Kagome hollard down the stairs. Inuyasha came up quite quickly. "Sure." He said with a big smirk on his face. He walked into his room with Kagome following. She sat on his bed. It was actually quite clean for a boys room. He went to his closet, he took out a white dress shirt that was obviously too big for Kagome. "It's all I have." He said as he threw it to her. "This?!" She said holding it up. "It's all I have." He said again. "Fine." She said. She went into her room and closed the door. She didn't bother putting a bra on seeing as it was pretty thick. She went downstairs. Inuyasha whistled at her as she came down. "Shut up!" She said slightly blushing. Inuyasha smiled and watched her as she walked toward the fridge. She opened the fridge and bent down in front of it. Inuyasha got an idea. He got a pitcher out of the cupboard. He filled it up with water and dumped it on her. "Ahh!" She screamed as she stood up and looked at him. Her hair was wet now too. She hadn't realized that her shirt was now see through. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off her big breasts. She followed his gaze with her own eyes. "Ahh! You pervert!!" She ran up the stairs into her room and slammed the door.


	8. Tears and Fears

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded. Kagome had returned to her room and had taken out her I-Pod and was listening to Lithium by Evanescence. "Stupid T-shirt. Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid water!" Kagome yelled as she threw off Inuyasha's shirt and put on baggy sweat pants and a tank top that showed off her slim belly. She was still listening to her I-Pod. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She had been singing the song too.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs with his hands in his pockets. He heard a beautiful voice singing. "Lithium…" It was Kagome's voice. He knocked on her door then her walked in. She was lying on her bed and singing. She didn't see her. He saw what she was wearing and found his t-shirt lying on the floor. He sighed.

The next song on her I-Pod was Lips of an angel by Hinder. She hadn't realized Inuyasha was there. She started crying. Inuyasha noticed that she was crying. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. She practically jumped up off the bed when she felt someone there. "Oh…Inuyasha…" She said wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Why're you crying?" He asked looking a little confused. "Oh..just thinkning of…my old boyfriend.." She remembered his face again in her mind. His long, braided black hair and his soft, loving brown eyes. She started crying again. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Should he just leave, or should he comfort her? "Please don't." He said. Kagome looked at him. "Please. Don't cry." He said again. Tears continued streaming down her face. "I…I miss him so much.." She said again. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Come downstairs. We can watch a movie." She wiped her tears away and nodded her head. She turned off her I-Pod and walked down the stairs with Inuyasha.

They sat down on the couch and Inuyasha turned on the T.V. It was a music video. They watched it for a while then Inuyasha changed the channel to a movie called "The Amityville horror." Half way through the movie, Kagome was shaking with fear. Something popped out at a girl in the movie and Kagome screamed and covered her face. Inuyasha looked down at her. He turned off the television. Kagome peeked out of her hands. She sat up and uncovered her face. Inuyasha, pretending to yawn, stretched his arm up and put it around her shoulder. She blushed. "Um…Inuaysha?" She asked moving away a little bit. He smiled that goofy grin of his and moved closer to her. She stood up. I..think I'm going to go have a bath…" She said as she walked up the stairs. Inuyasha could see her bare lower back. _"Damn is she fine." _He thought as he walked her walk up the stairs. He yawned and decided to go up to his room.


	9. A girls scream

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

Kagome stepped inside the black and white tiled bathroom. She slipped off her clothes and got into a warm bath. She rubbed her sore shoulder..

**Flashback.**

Sango served the ball. It soared over the net. Kikyou bumped it up to the front of the net and Ayame spiked it over and hit Kagome right on the left shoulder. "Ow!" Kagome yelled rubbing her shoulder. "What was that for?" "That was for messing with my Kouga! He's mine!" Ayame yelled through the net at Kagome. "I didn't mess with anyone! In fact, he's the one who came onto me!" Kagome yelled taking a step toward her opponent. "My Kouga- Wouga whould never do that to me! He knows we are ment for each other!" Ayame said, climbing under the net onto Kagome's half of the court. All the other girls took a step away from them. "How would you know! Maybe he doesn't even like you!" Kagome yelled back even more furious now. "You bitch!" Ayame said slapping Kagome on the cheek. She fell to the ground holding her cheek. After 30 seconds she got up. "You whore!" She said slapping Ayame right back, but even harder. Ayame fell to the ground bit didn't get back up. The coach came to the girls. "Break it up you two! Go sit on the bench!" Coach Aki said rubbing his temple. They went and sat down. They sat out the rest of the class.

**End flashback.**

She tilted her head back onto the edge of the tub. _"Was Inuyasha making a move on me?"_ She asked herself. She got out after about 15 more minuets. She slipped her baggy sweat pants and black tank top back on after drying off. She was walking in the hallway. She hadn't realized until just now that it was raining. She saw a flash of lightning then a boom of thunder and, the lights went out. Kagome screamed. Inuyasha came out of his room. He looked around aimlessly in the dark. He called out. "Kagome! Where are you!" The maids had left by now and Inuyasha didn't know how to turn the generator on. "Damn." He said under his breath. "Kagome!" He yelled again. There was another boom of thunder. He heard her scream again. He worked his way to the storage closet along the hallway. Another flash of lightning, and a boom of thunder. Kagome didn't scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahaha! A cliffy! Review please! Working on another chap also. Muhuhahaha!


	10. A bad nights sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

Inuyasha shuffled aimlessly through the closet until he found a flashlight. "Kagome!" he yelled. Another boom of thunder shook through the house. He didn't hear a scream this time either. He turned on the flashlight and pointed it down the hall. He walked down the hall. He shined the flashlight in a corner at the end of the hallway. There was Kagome, curled up in a ball with he hands over her ears and her eyes shut tight. Another boom of lightning. Kagome flinched and tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha sat down beside her and then, his flashlight ran out of batteries. "Damn it all!" He said trying to turn it back on. He could hear Kagome whimpering. "Kagome, stand up. We can go into one of the rooms." Inuyasha said in a comforting tone. He helped her stand up and they walked into the nearest room. It was his room. They were walking toward the bed when a flash of lightning was followed by a boom of thunder. Kagome did scream this time. She tripped and stumbled on Inuyasha. They fell onto the bed. Inuyasha landed on top of Kagome. Kagome was crying heavily now. "Kagome…Why are you crying?" "There was thunder the day he died. It scares me!" She yelled through the darkness. Inuyasha was sorry for her. He felt her cheek with the back of his forefinger. It was wet. He whipped the tears from her cheeks. His keen nose could smell the vanilla on her. He got off of her and layed beside her. Then he pulled the quilt up over them. "Shhh…" He said stroking her hair. She stuffed her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. She cried herself asleep. Inuyasha fell asleep after she stopped crying. The thunder kept booming all night long.


	11. Thinking of you

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou High school and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! Also this is my first fanfic also.

X

X

X

Kagome awoke the next morning to bright sunlight shining in through the window. She attempted to sit up, but she felt something restraining her. She looked. Inuyasha had his strong arms around he waist. She smiled. Then she remembered what happened last night. She slowly moved his arms from her. He looked so peaceful sleeping there and she didn't want to wake him. She slowly closed his door once she was outside in the hallway. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She decided to make breakfast. It was only 5 am and the maids didn't come until 12. She was quite good at cooking. She made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast for breakfast.

Inuyasha yawned. He smelled something good coming from downstairs. He got up and he walked downstairs in his boxers. He walked into the kitchen and saw the raven haired beauty dishing up food and putting it on the kitchen table which was made of marble. She turned around. "Oh. I made breakfast. Do you want some?" She blushed and sat down in a dinning chair. Inuyasha sat beside her and stuck his fork into the eggs. They ate in silence. Inuyasha finished at the same time Kagome did. They put there dishes in the sink. "Kagome, about last night…I'm sorry that your old boyfriend died." Inuyasha said as they walked up stairs. "Thanks. I'm sorry that you had to sit through me crying all night.." She said looking at her feet. "But, thanks. I usually go through it alone." Inuyasha looked at her. "Alone? Every time? That must be hard." He said. "Yeah. But I had you this time." She said as she smiled at him. He blushed when she said this. "Yeah…You're welcome." He said rubbing his head. Inuyasha walked into his room. _"Why do I feel this way about her? I blush every time she walks into the room and my heart skips a beat when she speaks." _ He thought as he made his bed.

Kagome walked into her room. "_How long will this go on? Will I feel this way for the rest of my life when he walks up behind me or laughs? What is with me today? I know! I'll take my mind off of him!" _She thought as she stared up at the ceiling. The next instant she had her music player in her hand singing songs quietly. Her voice echoed through the halls, ringing through the rooms.

Sesshoumaru had returned from being at the bar all night because his girlfriend Rin had dumped him and heard her and wondered who left his music player on. He went to it and found it off. He walked down the hall and told Inuyasha to turn his music down. Interrupted in thought Inuyasha burst off his bed blushing. Forgetting what Sesshoumaru was saying Inuyasha asked him to repeat it. "Turn down your music!" was the reply.

"My music isn't on!" Inuyasha said confused.

Next Chapter!!

"Then where is it coming from!" Yelled Sesshoumaru. "Come with me. I'll show you."

Sesshoumaru went back to his room dragging Inuyasha with him. "See! Can't you hear it!"


	12. A new male in the picture

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

"Then where is it coming from!" Yelled Sesshoumaru. "Come with me. I'll show you."

Sesshoumaru went back to his room dragging Inuyasha with him. "See! Can't you hear it!" They listened. _"That's Kagome's voice. I would recognize it anywhere." _ I have a guest. That's her voice." Sesshoumaru glared at him. Then he walked to the spare room. He saw a raven haired girl laying on the bed singing Lithium. "Hey you!" He yelled at the girl. Kagome sat up in shock. "Huh? Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"No. It is not Inuyasha. It's-" He stopped when he saw who it was. He had never taken an interest in this girl before at school. But he was different somehow. "Sesshoumaru, right?" She asked pausing her music player. She grabbed a pink hair pony off the dresser and put her hair up letting a long piece hang down on either side of her face. "Yes. Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked eyeing her chest then suddenly looking away. "Inuaysha invited me." She said sitting back on the bed. "What grade are you in?" He asked her. "I'm in grade 11. You are 12 right?" She asked. "Yeah." "Um, I have to change for work now. Could you please go out for a minute? There is left over breakfast downstairs. Help yourself. I made it." She said to Sesshoumaru. "Ok." He said turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. _"She cooks. I like that in a girl. Rin couldn't even cook macaroni." _He thought as he walked down the long stairwell.

Kagome slipped out of her P.J's and put on a black tank and black sweat pants. She put her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her black jacket. He blue eyes stood out from her outfit perfectly. "Hey Kagome. Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked walking up behind her. "Work. I work at the talent agency as a secretary." She said walking down the stairs. "Let me drive you." Sesshoumaru said opening the door for her. "Thank you. I was going to walk but alright." She walked out to the driveway. Her sexy hips swaying as she walked to Sesshoumaru's Jet Black convertible. She got in the passenger seat. "Sessh! Why do you have to do this!" Inuaysha whispered lodly in Sesshoumaru's ear. "Shut up little brother! I'm trying to score ok! Shut up and go inside!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him but he was still whispering. Then he put his seat belt on and sped off.


	13. A deal between brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

"Feh. Stupid brother.." Sesshoumaru whispered under his breath. Kagome looked over at him. _"Is this guy for real? He's just as hot as Inuyasha…" _ She sighed and watched the trees go by through the convertible window.

When they arrived at the agency, Kagome thanked Sesshoumaru and walked up to the doors of the tall building. "What time should I pick you up?" Shesshoumaru yelled to her.

"Is four okay?" She replied back. "No problem!" He said. She smiled and opened the doors and she was gone. Sesshoumaru sighed and drove off.

MEANWHILE……

Inuyasha grunted and flopped down on the couch. He picked up the remote and slumpily flipped through the channels. He continued this for an hour, then got up and went to the kitchen. He had just opened the fridge when he got an idea. He was going to make Kagome a meal for when she got home. He cooked some chicken, salad, and mashed potatoes. He set this all on the table and put out some wine and two wine glasses. No sooner had he done this that the door opened and Sesshoumaru walked in. He took off his coat and threw it on the floor. "Inu, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru said looking at the food on the table. Inuyasha walked up to him and said "Listen, Sessh, I know you like Kag, but I do too! Give ME a chance to score too! Please?" Sesshoumaru thought this over then decided to let Inuyasha try. "Ok. On one condition. You get to let me borrow that movie under your bed that says "Top Secret" on it." Sesshoumaru said this with a smile. Inuyasha sighed. "Ok. Fine! Go over to Kouga's tonight, and sleep over there. I will pick Kag up from work" They shook on this and Sesshoumaru left. (After getting the top secret DVD.)


	14. Another Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

Inuyasha ran upstairs and changed into some nicer clothes. He put on a black t-shirt, dark baggy jeans, and a DC hat. He ran down the stairs and out to his car. He adjusted his mirrors, put his seat belt on, slipped on his sunglasses, and he was off.

MEANWHILE….

Kagome looked at her watch. She sighed. It was already 4: 07pm and Sesshoumaru wasn't there. She could hear a car coming. She stood on her toes and looked down the road. It was a silver convertible. She sighed. The car stopped in front of Kagome. Inuyasha was driving. "Inuyasha! Where's Sesshoumaru? He said he would pick me up at 4." Kagome said pointing to her watch. "He bailed out at the last second." Inuyasha said. "But I can pick you up." Kagome smiled. "Okay. Where did Sesshoumaru go off to anyways?" Kagome questioned as she got into the car and Inuyasha drove off. "He went to Kouga's. It's just you and me tonight." He said trying not to smile Kagome nodded and they drove to Inuyasha's Mansion.

They sat at the table. "Wow!! Inu, this is amazing!" She said taking a bite of the chicken. Inuyasha blushed. "Thanks…it's not as good as your cooking…but still pretty good." He said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile. After supper, they went into the rec room. Inuyasha locked the door behind him so that the maids couldn't come in and disturb them. They sat on the couch and then Inuyasha turned on the TV. They watched TV for about an hour. Then, he turned it off. "Kag, what do you wanna do?" He asked. Kagome thought for a moment. " Hmm….how about we go out." She said with a smile. "Out? It's already 11pm…" Inuyasha said looking at his watch. "Ok. Lets stay here." She said getting up and walking over to a window. "The maids just left…" She said moving the curtain aside to look out the window. Inuyasha nodded. He was going to win Kagome over, and he was going to do it tonight. He stood up and walked over to her. He asked her if she wanted to listen to some music. Kagome nodded and sat back down on the couch. Inuyasha put a CD in and sat beside Kagome. My love by Justin Timberlake came on first. Inuyasha 'stretched' his arms in the air, and put one around Kagome's arm. She blushed. _"He's making a move!"_ Kagome thought to herself. She moved closer to him. They looked each other in the eyes. Then, There was a flash of light, and a thunderous booming noise. Kagome closed her eyes and put her face into Inuyasha's chest.


	15. Saying goodbye for now

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

"_Damnit!"_ Inuyasha thought to himself. An idea came to him. He grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around Kagome. "Kagome. Listen. Stay here and don't move. I promise I'll be back in a minute. Ok?" He touched her cheek to tell her he meant it. She sniffled and nodded her head. Another round of thunder and lightning came as he sprinted up the stairs to her room. He flicked his flashlight on and looked around her room until he found her green I-Pod. "Yes!" He thought to himself. Then he grabbed his from his room before running back to his rec. room. "Kagome?" He called. Another round of lightning and then he heard her scream. He made his way over to her again. He put the headset in her ears and turns her I-Pod on. She looked somewhat surprised. "Inu….Yasha?" She said looking at him from the dull light in her I-Pod. The light turned off. He leaned into her ear. "Now you can't hear the thunder." He wrapped his arms around her again. Kagome felt so happy to be with him. "Inuyasha.." She whispered. She soon fell asleep listening to her Josh Groban.

-

The next morning Kagome awoke to find her I-Pod dead and Inuyasha leaning and drooling on her shoulder. _"He was gonna kiss me…then the storm had to come…" _She thought to herself, grimacing. Inuyasha woke. "Kag..ome? Oh good your up. I woke up a few hours ago, but I wanted to wait for you." He said smiling. "Oh…thank you. For everything…" She said blushing. "I should go home now…" She stood up, her I-pod in hand.

After she got dressed and showered up, she walked downstairs. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she had a red sweater and capris on. "Um..Inuyasha?" She called. "Yeah?" He called emerging from the kitchen, a pop-tart in his hand. Kagome smiled. "Um…I gotta go now. Do you…want to drive me?" Inuyasha's face lit up. "Yeah! Of course I will!" He grinned. Kagome smiled. "Kay." She grabbed her bag and stuffed her I pod in the front pocket.

Once they drove to her house, Inuyasha smiled. "Here we are. Bye. I'll see you soon…right?" He asked. She smiled. Kagome leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Yah. You will." She hopped out of his convertible and ran to her house. Inuyasha smiled like a goof. "Bye…" He whispered.---- im working on the next chap!!!


	16. A date AND a break in?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

Kagome sighed. Inuyasha hadn't called her, and it had been 1 whole day! She rolled onto her back on her big, fluffy memory foam bed. Sota walked past her room singing to his own blue I pod. "Sota! You can't sing too well! I suggest you don't!" Kagome yelled half-laughing. Unlike Kagome, her 17 year old younger brother was totally tone deaf. He poked his head in her door and sang "Smack that" horribly just to annoy her. She chucked a pillow at him and he laughed and went to his room. Kagome decided to have a nice, hot bath. She took the phone with her just in case Inuyasha called. "Ahhh….This is _Heavan_!" She said sliding her nude body into the steaming bath. She looked longingly at the telephone. Kagome sighed. The phone rang. Kagome jumped and picked up after the first ring. "Hello?" She said excitedly. "Hi. Kagome? It's Sesshoumaru." said a husky voice on the other end. "Oh. Hi Sesshoumaru. Sota hang up the Fing phone!" Kagome yelled. She heard a clicking sound. "Sorry. Sup?" She said. "Nothing. Want to go see a movie or something tonight?" He asked. "Um..well I-" Kagome was cut off. "Great! I'll pick you up at 9. See you later babe." Sesshoumaru said seductively. Kagome groaned. "Damn…"

Kagome finished in the tub and dressed in a denim mini skirt and a black tank top. Her hair was put into another messy bun again. She had silver hoops in and a shinny coat of lip gloss on. Her mascara was thick and her eye shadow was light pink. When she answered the door, Sesshoumaru was dressed in a white DC hoodie and a pair of black jeans with a hole in the right knee. "Hey Kag. Sup?" He said. She smiled awkwardly. Her skirt may have been a bit too short. She slipped on a pair of skater shoes. "What movie are we seeing?" Kagome asked walking out the door and into his car.

-

After the movie he drove her home. He leaned over and pressed his lips to hers carelessly. She pulled away. "Heh…um. Thanks. Bye." She ran into her house, closing the door behind her. "What an asshole!!" She yelled. A crashing sound came from her bedroom. She gasped. "Sota! You scared the living hell out of me!!" She yelled again. "K..Kagome! There's some guy on your window ledge!" Sota yelled from upstairs. _"What?? Who the hell could that be??"_ She thought.

----------Cliffy!!!!!!! Working on next chap.


	17. A kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

Kagome darted up the stairs. "Sota! Are you okay?" She asked, breathing hard. Sota was one year younger than her, 17. Sota pointed to her window. "Inu..Yasha????" She asked half-relieved and half pissed off. Inuyasha was there sitting in her window. "Heh…hi Kag. Long time no-" He was cut off by Kagome's annoyed tone. "We DO have a front door stupid!!! You scared me and my brother half to fing death!!" She yelled. Inuyasha nearly fell out the window when he heard her yelling at him. "Well…you said your brother lives with you…I thought-" He was cut off again. "Inuyasha!!!" She yelled again. Her heart raced faster and faster. She was partly happy he was here though. She took a deep breath. "Ok. Fine. You're here. What do you want?" She asked impatiently. "I wanted…to see you again…" He said sadly. Kagome was struck by a guilt streak. She had yelled at him for coming to see her. She sighed. "Sota…leave. Now." She said quietly. Sota left willingly. "Im sorry Inuyasha." She said sitting on her bed. Inuyasha climbed in her room. He smiled. "Umm…Sup?" He asked. "Nothing." She smiled. "You look pretty. Hot date?" He asked grinning obnoxiously. "No. Well…it was a date…but he sure as hell wasn't hot!" She said. Inuyasha shrugged. "It's none of my business." He sat beside her. Kagome looked into his golden eyes and she bit her bottom lip. "Kagome? You look like something is on your mind." Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow. Kagome shook her thoughts of him naked out of her head. "Um! No! I'm fine!" She gave a nervous laugh. Inuyasha leaned in closer. "Kag..ome…" He pressed his lips to hers, massaging her tongue with his own. Kagome's heart raced even faster. _"Omg omg omg omg!!!!!"_ She screamed in her head. Inuyasha, still kissing her, laid Kagome down on the bed, him on top of her. She pulled her lips away from his for a breath. "Inuyasha…I want to take this…slowly." She breathed. Inuyasha nodded, but then returned their lips together for another long kiss.

------------BOOYA!!! Im working on the next chappy. P


	18. Back to school on Tuesday

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

The next morning Kagome got up for school. Monday had been a day off, so she needed to get back on track with her schoolwork. Her raven hair was in two low pigtails and her jeans had a white and silver studded belt. She slipped a lime green tank over her pink bra. She yawned as she started her walk to school, her skater shoes dragging on the pavement. A boy ran past her, almost knocking her over. She yelped and fell to the concrete. "Asshole!" She called after him. The boy stopped and turned around. He had long, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. His face lit up when he say the pretty young girl. He jogged over to her. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. And I'm running late, so I wasn't paying attention." He said apologetically, his crystal blue eyes looking into her own blue eyes. The boy helped her up and picked up her bag. "You're new here, am I right?" The boy asked. Kagome grunted. "What's it you you?" She said snatching her bag from him. "Well…I'm Koga and I am obligated to show the new pretty girls around. "Thanks but no thanks." She growled pushing past him. "Hey! Wait!" He ran after her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon. Let me at least walk you to school?" He moved his hand down to her lower back. She yelped. "Don't touch me you perv!" A silver convertible drove by and stopped. "Hey! Asshole! Don't touch her!" The familiar voice growled. "Make me Inu-Trasha!" Koga snarled. Inuyasha got out of the car, slamming his door. "Fuck you wolf shit!" He growled back. They snarled at each other fiercely. Kagome was a little shocked at Inuyasha's timing. "Um…Can I get to school now? I'm going to be late." Kagome said shyly. Inuyasha and Koga turned to look at her. "Can I give you a lift Kag?" Inuyasha asked shyly. Kagome nodded quickly. "As long as we leave right now." She added. Koga huffed as he walked away. He flipped Inuyasha off as he left. "What a jerk-ass!" She huffed.

Once they were at school, Kagome had to go to history class. Inuyasha had science. They split up and went to their classes. Kagome sighed as she sat listening to her boring lesson. Sango leaned over to her. "Kag, wanna go somewhere with the guys after school? Kinda like a double date." She said. "Why? You think I like Inuyasha?? Well I don't!" She said a little too loudly. Everyone turned to her. "Heh…Um.. I-" RINGGGG! "_Phew. Saved by the bell."_ Kagome thought. Everyone filed out. Kagome was walking with Sango to the library. "So you do like him!" Sango said happily! Did you get to any of his bases? 1 _or _2?" Sango asked girlishly. "Um..I got to 1st base…last night." Kagome said as they entered the library. Inuyasha was sitting at a table with Miroku. Miroku was reading "How To Get Yo' Lady." And Inuyasha was reading his science text book. Sango and Kagome walked over to them. Kagome was clutching her history text book and her binder to her chest. Inuyasha shyly looked at her, then put on his "I'm so cool" grin. "Sup Kaggy." He said playfully. Kagome frowned, then looked for a place to sit. There was an open seat right beside Inuyasha, but instead she sat between Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was a little surprised, but didn't show it. He turned the page in his book. Kagome opened her binder to a blank page to take notes from her text book. She sighed. It was way to quiet for Sango. "He Miroku, what the hell are ya reading?" She asked leaning her elbows on the table. "Why, my dear Sango." He said calmly. "I am reading a book on how to score chicks." He said turning the page and grinning at them. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in unison with Kagome. Then Kagome giggled a bit. "Something funny Kag?" Inuyasha asked. "Nope. Not at all." She said smiling. Sango stood up and grabbed Miroku's arm, whispering something in his ear that made him grin at Inuyasha. "We'll leave you two alone." Sango said dragging Miroku away. Kagome grumbled something under her breath. Inuyasha leaned in toward her. "Kagome…Um…" He said trying to pick the right words. "Yeah?" Kagome asked. "I um…" He sighed. "I like your shirt." He said before returning to his book. Kagome's heart sank just as fast as it rose. Inuyasha slid his foot on top of hers under the table without looking up. Kagome blushed and glanced at him. Then she looked back at her notes. They both smiled silently to themselves.


	19. High Jump

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

They looked over their notes for awhile. Then the bell rang, signaling their next class. Inuyasha's foot was still on top of Kag's. Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin when the bell rang. He knocked his books flying over the table. "Damn!" He cursed as he picked them up, moving his foot off of Kagomes. Kagome smiled as he picked them up. "What class do you have next? Mine's gym." "Mine too." Inu said grinning. "Well, we'll be late if we don't hurry. Let's go."

"Ok class, today we'll be starting track and field." The gym teacher said. Everyone started groaning. Everyone accept Kagome that is. She grinned. "Yes!" Sango looked at her. "You like track?" "Mostly, yeah." She replied. "We'll be starting with…High Jump. Girls first." Kagome was 2nd in line behind Kikyou. "Kikyou. Your up." Kikyou smiled and smoothed her short shorts. She ran at the mat full speed and cleared it. All of Kikyous friends cheered, and the rest clapped. "Kagome. Your turn."

Kag took a deep breath and looked at the mat. She ran her "J" formation at it and….cleared it! Everyone cheered. Kikyou's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?!" She growled.

After the girls had finished, the boys went. Miroku first. The back of his shorts tipped it. Then Inuyasha went. He sailed over it easy, but didn't land on the mat. He fell off the edge. "Damn it…"He grumbled. "Its ok Inuyasha, you're in." The coach said. Inu rolled his eyes. He hates track. Kouga was next. Kagome just huffed and crossed her arms. Kouga turned around and winked at her. Kag had to admit he was hot, but not her type. Kag tightened her pony as he jumped, also clearing it.

After gym, they went to their last class and then met in the parking lot. Inuyasha was waiting by his car with the others. Kagome was the last one there. "Hey Sango, can I talk to you?" "Sure."

"What is this whole double date thing about?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Hey Kag, me and Miroku know you and Inu are an item." "WE ARE NOT!" Kag yelled back. Then she sighed. "Well, ok. I do like him, but I don't know if he likes me." Sango grinned. "Perfect time to find out. No?"


	20. Double date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

Inuyasha couldn't wait till their Double Date. He was anticipating it. He wanted Kagome so bad and he thought he might be in love with her. Inu was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans. He waited out side of Kag's house.

Kagome walked out of her home and saw him. She had black eyeliner and mascara on, making her blue eyes pop. "Hey." She said as she slid in beside him. She had on tight jeans and her sunglasses on her head with her hair in a pony and her bangs pinned back. "You look really good Kag." Inuyasha said, admiring her. That made her blush.

"Th-thanks. So um…where are we going?" "Dinner and a movie. Sushi. Hope you like it." He said pulling out of her driveway. "I love it." She replied putting her sunglasses on, since the sun hadn't set yet.

They met Sango and Miroku at the Sushi-Te restaurant.

After they had placed their orders, they began talking. "So, how are you this wonderful evening Sango?" Miroku said in an ever-so-attractive tone. Sango rolled her eyes. "Fine. How about you, Kags?" She asked. "Oh, me?! Fine, fine. Hehehhe." Kagome replied, nervous as ever. She was sitting beside Inuyasha, across from Sango. Kagome mouthed the words "Help" to Sango. Sango gave Kag a look that said "Just do something!" Kagome coughed and said "Inuyasha, what movie are we seeing?" "I was thinking Prom Night, since Prom is coming up this year for us." Kagome blushed. "It's a Scary movie?" "Yes. Why? Cause we can always go see another movie if you want!" Inuyasha blurted. Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "No. It's fine with me." They smiled at each other.

After their food came, Inuyasha picked up the Wasabi and ate it whole. "Ewww…" The others said. "How the hell can you eat that shit?" Sango said half laughing. "It's good! Kag, want some?" "Umm…no thanks. I don't like spicy foods." Kag replied. Inu smiled. "Can I have yours?" "Sure. Be my guest!" Kagome said pushing the Wasabi Inuyasha's way.

After dinner, they went to the movie.

After the movie, they ran into Sesshoumaru. "Hey baby bro. And baby bro's sexy friend." He said looking Kagome over. "Kagome blushed and looked down. Sesshoumaru was very hot in her eyes. But his personality was wack! "Inuyasha, can you take me home? That movie scared me." She said quietly. "Sure. Let's go Kag." Inuyasha said glaring at Sessh as he led Kagome to his car. Once they were on the road, Kagome groaned. "Your brother looks a lot like you ya know." She said. Inuyasha grunted. "That's his problem, not mine. "I hate his personality though…"Kagome whispered. "He's a lot like Kouga."

Inuyasha blushed. "What about my personality? Do you like it?" Kagome smiled. "Yeah. I do. Even though sometimes you can be a little cocky." She started giggling, then began laughing. "Hey! Whats so effing funny??" Inuyasha asked angrily. Kagome sighed. "Nothing. Just…well, never mind." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "Humor me." He said grinning. Just then they pulled up to her house. "Thanks for the ride. Walk me to my door?" She asked. Inuyasha perked up. _"Walk me to my door? Yes! She totally digs me!" _He thought. "Sure!"

"_Their lips touched, the most magical moment of her life. She loved him, and he loved her." _Those were the thoughts running through Kag's mind. Once at her door, she leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Your…it!" She giggled and opened the door, bolting through her house, into the kitchen. "Huh?" Inuyasha was really confused.

He ran in and saw her sitting on the counter, smiling. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." He walked over to her with a purpose. She blushed. "Inu…Yasha. I…" She didn't finish her sentence when their lips touched. They wrapped their arms around each other, breaking for air a few times. She finaly pushed him away. "Wow…" She blushed. "Wow is right…you kiss amazingly." He said back.


	21. Insert title here

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

"_She is the best kisser in the world!" _Inuyasha thought as he stared into her deep, blue eyes. "Inuyasha…" She whispered. "I.." "Kagome?" Sota said as he came down the stairs in his boxers. Inuyasha flew himself away from Kagome. Sota smiled. "Kag, you so gonna get laid!" Kagome jumped off the counter and tackled Sota faster than you could say Holy Shit.

--

"Listen, Inuyasha I'm sorry about Sota." Kag apologized. "It's ok. I was like that with Sessh too. See ya. Want me to pick you up tomorrow?" "Umm…no thanks. It's supposed to be nice tomorrow anyways, so I'll walk." She kissed him on the cheek. "Inuyasha, I…I really like you." She blushed. "Kag. I really like you too. I…want to be with you." He said taking her hands in his. "Inuyasha…" "Kag...Want to go to the beack this weekend? All of us?" Kagome smiled. "Yeah. I'd love too."

The next day Kagome wore jeans and a t-shirt that said "I Love Nerds." On it. She didn't even bring a jacket because it was nearly 30 degrees Celsius out! She had her black and green backpack on and carried her binder. Finally, it was Friday. And she was going to the beach with Inuyasha too! What could be more perfect?

Sesshoumaru walked up to Kag in the hallway after last block. "Hey. So I hear you're going to the beach with Inu-Trasha after school?" He asked. "Yes. I am. So what?" Kag replied. "Me too." He said grinning wickedly. Kagome rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

Kagome saw Inuyasha in the parking lot, getting into his car. "Inuyasha!" Kikyou called out to him. Kagome walked up to them. "Hey Inuyasha. Can I get a lift? My feet are sore from track today." Kikyou whined. "Um…I have to do something tody. Sorry Kik." _"Kik?? What the hell is he calling her Kik for?"_ Kag thought angrily to herself. "Your just a fucking bastard and a loser! Go rot!" Kikyou yelled in his face. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said, leaning over. "You ok?" His forehead was resting on the steering wheel. "Kag…ride with me?" He asked.

"Kikyou always brings that up…that my parents weren't married when they had me and my brother." Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. Maybe she meant it in like, the name calling way. Not the literal way." "But she did!" He almost yelled at her. Kagome smiled at him. "Can we just go to your house? Maybe going to the beach will take your mind off of things." She suggested. He nodded as they turned out of the parking lot.


	22. The beach part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

Inuyasha came out of his bathroom in his blue and white billabong shorts with a towel on his shoulder. "Kag, you done?" He asked outside of the guest bathroom. "Yeah." She said opening the door. She had a black halter bikkini on with a money sign on the left boob and on the butt. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Wow…" He said. Kagome frowned. "Don't go all Sesshoumaru and/or Kouga on me!" She said huffing and started walking away. He grinned. "You ready?" He asked walking beside her. "Yeah. Just gotta grab my towel bag." She said grabbing a lime green and black towel bag off the counter. It had everything. Towels, extra tampons, and sunscreen. She put her designer sunglasses on. "Ok! I'm ready!" She smiled and walked to the door. Once at the door, she turned around. "You coming?" She asked. Inuyasha walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her toward him. He pushed his lips against hers and they kissed for a long time. Once they broke for air, Kagome said "Inuyasha…I…you…we…" Inuyasha just smiled. "Let's go little song bird. The beach awaits!"

-

"Hey! Kag! Come on the waters perfect!" Sango called from the ocean. She wore her hair up in a high pony with her bangs pulled back. The same as Kagome. "Ok! Just let me put my stuff down!" She replied, setting her stuff beside what looked like Sango's towel. Then she ran to the water. "Wow… she's something." Inuyasha murmured to himself. "Really?" A voice said from behind him. "Yeah…huh?" Inuyasha said whirling around to see Miroku standing there. He grinned at Inuyasha. "I wish Sango liked me like I like her." Miroku said gazing at her. "Let's make a deal. We both have to do something with them tonight. Something romantic that will make them fall for us. Kay?" Miroku said looking at Inu. Inuyasha nodded. "Deal." He said shaking his hand. "I just hope Sessh or Kouga don't show up." Inuyasha whispered looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, come in the water! It's great!" Kagome called. "You too Miroku!" "Kay!" Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison. Kagome and Sango were singnig Respect when the boys got there. "All I'm asking is for a little respect!" Kagome sang in a rockstar-like tone. "R E S P E C T!" The girls sang. They burst out in laughter. "Wanna chicken fight?" Sango asked the group. "Yeah!" The boys exclaimed. Kagome giggled. "What's a chicken fight?" They all gawped at her. "When the girls go on the guys shoulders and the try to knock the other off! It's fun. You get Inu and I get Miroku!" Sango said grinning.

"Gah!" Kagome said as Sango swatted at her. "Haha! Your going down!" Sango said. Inuyasha laughed at himself when he fell over finally. "Sorry Kag. I didn't mean to." "It's ok Yash. No prob." She smiled at him. "Tanning time!" They girls said at the same time.


	23. The beach part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome on his red towel. Kagome lathered herself up in lotion. Inuyasha was sweating, but not from the heat! Then Kagome laid on her back to tan her front. Miroku was reading a magazine and Sango was tanning in the same fashion as Kag. Inu sighed then laid down to tan too.

"Omigosh! Inuyasha you're burnt!" Kagome exclaimed, waking him up from his sleep. "Wha?" He asked rubbing his eyes. He looked down to see his usually pale skin a red color. "Damn it!" He yelled. "Inuyasha I told you on the ride here to put on sunscreen." Kagome said sounding a bit P.Oed. "Im sorry Kags. I guess I forgot." He said blushing. "You're a fricken lobster!" Sango said keeling over with laughter. Kagome smiled. "Here. Put this on." Kagome said handing him a bottle of "After Burn Lotion." He sighed as he took it. "Ok."

"God Damn! It hurts when I touch my skin." He whined. Kag rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let me do it." Kagome said squirting some of the pink lotion in her palm. Inuyasha blushed. She rubbed it onto his chest first, blushing. Then she carefully did his face. It finally gave her time to take in his facial features. He had dark yellow eyes and his face had certain…cuteness to it. But he was hot at the same time. Inuyasha looked into her deep blue eyes, taking in her beautiful face. She smiled at him and rubbed some on his nose. He smiled back. He leaned in so he could kiss her, and then remembered Sango and Miroku were there. He whispered in her ear instead. "I want to kiss you." She just blushed, looking a bit shy. Kagome was about to reply when Kouga walked up. "Hey Kaggy. Wanna come take a ride with the Love Docter?" He said growling sexily. "Hawt bikini by the way. Bet it looks even better on the floor." He said purring. Kagome stood up and turned to him, raising her hand in the air, slap ready. "Kag…" Inuyasha warned her. She looked at him over her shoulder. "What? He's being an asshole!" She said. Kagome sighed, lowering her hand. "Lucky ass." She growled, sitting back down. Inuyasha gave Kouga a look that said "Back off." He didn't notice.

"Aww come on Kags. You know you want my c-"Inuyasha was on him. "Bastard!" He roared, tackling him. Kouga snarled "Mutt! Get off me!" and rolled on top of Inuyasha. They got up and started a fistfight. "Inuyasha! Quit it!" Kagome yelled, trying to break it up. Miroku got up and pulled them apart. "Come on! You guys! Let Kagome pick who she wants!" Miroku said, actually making sense. Kagome frowned. "I'm not an object!" She grabbed her stuff and stormed off to the drink stand. She ordered a Coke. Sesshoumaru walked up, sitting beside her. "Hey. Sup." He asked. "Fuck off." Kagome said through tears. Her Coke came and she drank half in one gulp. "Inuyasha being a dick?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Wanna go get a bite to eat at the on beach restaurant?" He asked. "No. I'm not hungry." Sessh shrugged. "Fine." He leaned in to her ear. "But, if you want, im free tonight. We could go back to my place." He whispered. Kagome stood up. "No thanks. I have someone I want to apologize to." She said walking to Inuyasha and the others.


	24. Make up, or make out?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a tiny voice. He turned around. Inuyasha had a cut on his cheek from the fight. "Yeah?" He asked quietly. She smiled weakly and sat beside him. "I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. It was Kouga." "But it was my fault." He said. " I really like you. So much…I just got…I don't know..." Inuyasha said gazing at the ocean, sun setting. Miroku and Sango had made their selves scarce. Kagome turned his head and kissed him. A real kiss. A meaningful one. His tongue asked for permission into her mouth, and she allowed it. They broke for air after a couple minutes. "Oh…Inuyasha." She said, feeling something inside that hasn't been there in a long time. Inuyasha hoisted her up and led her to the Unisex changing room. He locked the door and pulled her onto him. "Oh Inuyasha." She said as he ran his hand up her back thigh. She hickeyed his neck, leaving a red mark. "God.." She said quietly when he untied her bikini top. She pressed her body against him hard. She could feel him. He hardened.

"Inu…yahsa. I….dont want to." She said getting off of him. Kag tied her top back up.


	25. Party of four

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the music titles/lyrics used in this fanfic.

About: What happens when Kagome moves to Hanyou Highschool and he gets a crush on the most obnoxious, self centered, hottest guy in school? Read about it here! My first fanfic also.

X

X

X

They walked together back to the towels. The sun was setting a deep purple. "I'm sorry…" She said for about the 10th time. "It's ok. We tried. It's fine." He said smiling at her. "She smiled back. "Yeah. Look at the sunset. It's so nice." She said gazing at it as she walked. Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulder. "You are really beautiful Kag." She smiled at him. "Thank you. You're really handsome." She said with a giggle. She doesn't usually call a guy "handsome" but you can't say hot after someone calls you beautiful. He grinned at her. "So. What do you want to do for the rest of the weekend?" He asked. She shook her head. "Absolutely nothing. Just be with you." She blushed after she noticed what she had said. "I… what I mean is…" She sighed, and then smiled. He kissed her forehead. "No problem."

They lay on their towels again, just to be next to each other. "Sing?" He asked her. "You." She said. He sighed. "Fine. Uhh…hmm…" He started singing What I've done by Linkin' Park. "Your pretty good." She smiled. "Wanna make a band?" Inu asked her. "I think that would be fun. I can play guitar and sing." "Me too. And miroku can do the drums. I think Sango can keyboard." He thought outload. Kagome moved so her head as on his chest. Sango and miroku walked up. "Hey guys. Sort it all out did ya?" Miroku asked. They nodded. "Us too. We're dating now." Sango said taking Miroku's hand. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. "Are we…?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sat up and thought about it. "I…I don't know…after Bankoutsu died I…" She said playing with the gold locket around her neck. "Kagome. If you're not ready, it's fine." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. She nodded. "Yeah." "Hey! Lets all sleep over at Inu's house! It'll be so fun. We can all stop at our houses and grab our stuff!" Sango suggested clapping her hands together. "Ok. But everyone, bring your instruments. Sango, keyboard. Mir, Drums and me and Kag will have our guitars." Inuyasha said grinning.


End file.
